Pac-Man's Adventures of Space Jam
Pac-Man's Adventures of Space Jam is a Pac-Man/Looney Tunes crossover film. Plot As NBA superstar Michael Jordan (who Pac-Man and his family and friends (Ms. Pac-Man, Pac-Baby, Morris, Super Pac, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Q*bert, Q*tee, Q*bit, Q*ball and Roger Rabbit are hanging out with) retires from basketball to pursue a career in baseball, Mister Swackhammer, the proprietor of the extraterrestrial theme park "Moron Mountain", is seeking new attractions for his failing park. He sends his minions, the "Nerdlucks" and the ghost monsters (Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde and Sue), to capture the Looney Tunes, who reside deep below the surface of the Earth. The Looney Tunes retaliate by challenging the Nerdlucks to a basketball game (seeing as that they aren't very tall). To prepare for the game, the Nerdlucks return to Earth and steal the talent of top NBA stars Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Muggsy Bogues, Larry Johnson and Shawn Bradley. The Nerdlucks use the stolen talent to become the "Monstars", gigantic creatures that the Looney Tunes are unable to defeat by themselves. To aid them, the Looney Tunes summon a reluctant Michael, Pac-Man and the others, and his wormy and rotund assistant Stan Podolak. Jordan is reluctant at first, but the Monstars come and humiliate him. This along with the news that the NBA stars can no longer play confirms Jordan's decision to help the Looney Tunes. Soon after, the game between Pac-Man, his family and friends the Looney Tunes and The Ghost Monsters And the Monstars begins, but the Looney Tunes appear to be no match for them even with Michael's help as the Monstars completely dominate the entire first half. As halftime begins, Stan becomes suspicious on how the Monstars are able to play so well and spies on them inside their locker room. While he is ultimately caught (and heavily roughed up), he does discover that the Monstars stole the talents of the NBA players. Meanwhile, Michael tries to raise the Looney Tunes' spirits who are already accepting defeat. Meanwhile Bugs Bunny grabs a water bottle and labels it "Michael's Secret Stuff" in order to boost everyone's confidence by "claiming" it is what helps Michael play basketball well. Everyone drinks from the bottle and with their spirits raised, the Looney Tunes make an amazing comeback against the Monstars and reduce the Monstar's giant lead to only a few points. At that point, Mister Swackhammer yells at the Monstars for losing their lead and Michael decides to confront Swackhammer about the NBA players' stolen talent. Michael proposes to raise the stakes; if the Looney Tunes win, the Monstars are to return the talent, but if the Monstars win, they can have Michael and Pac-Man as the new attraction for Moron Mountain. Intrigued by this offer, Mister Swackhammer demands the Monstars to play as dirty as possible. The Looney Tunes are then roughed up by the brutal playing style of the Monstars until only Michael, Bugs, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ms. Pac-Man and Phineas are left standing leaving them short one player. Bill Murray, being friends with the producer of the film, is able to enter the Looney Tunes' world and join their team, averting forfeiture. By the climax of the game, the Tunes are down by one and it is up to Michael to score the final point for his team. Using his infamously extendable arm, Michael manages to make the basket and win the game. Swackhammer scolds the Monstars for losing the game, however with some motivation from Michael, the Monstars realize they do not have to tolerate Swackhammer's abuse. They stand up to him and tie him to a rocket and send him to the Moon. Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Pac-Baby and Super Pac then eat the ghosts. Despite everything that has happened between the Looney and Nerdlucks, the Looney Tunes allow the Nerdlucks to stay on Earth instead of returning to Moron Mountain. Afterwards, the Looney Tunes return Michael, Pac-Man and the rest to Earth, where he returns the stolen talent to their respective owners. Trivia Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Roger Rabbit, and Q*bert and his friends guest star in the film. Category:Pac-Man/Warner Bros. films Category:Comedy/Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Pac-Man's Adventures Series Films Category:Looney Tunes